In Too Deep - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame is a teacher and Itachi is his student. He knows better but he just can't stop. One Shot.


In Too Deep

Hi there, my name is Kisame Hoshigake. I'm Konoha High's Eleventh grade Biology teacher. Is there anything special about me? No. Except that I am currently sleeping with my sixteen year old male student, Itachi Uchiha. I know that it is wrong and I have told myself several times that I will end it, only to keep getting deeper and deeper into this shameful, sinful act.

It started four months ago when I took Itachi out on my boat. I love to fish and he had shown great interest. I had asked him and a couple other boys to go but had ended up taking only him after the other two cancelled at the last minute. It was no big deal. We took out my boat and had a great time. We talked about Itachi's family and I mentioned mine here and there. Somewhere between lunch and packing up to head home we ended up between the sheets of my bed on my boat.

I never would have ever thought that Itachi could be so mature and yet I had allowed myself to indulge in the act of sex with a minor. A minor who happened to be my student. I swore that it would never happen again. It was too risky and I would lose my job and not only that, I could go to jail. Unfortunately, it keeps happening. I try, I swear I do; to end it. Its just that every time I do, Itachi proves once again that he is capable of maturity and keeping his cool.

As it is, Itachi is sitting third row from the left, fourth seat back, reading his homework and not even looking my direction. He has been doing this since our first encounter. Monday morning rolled around, two days after our first time having sex and Itachi was cool as a cucumber. He rolled into class with his friends and sat down to listen to me speak as he always did but not once did he let on that anything was different.

I figured it would end there. Our second encounter however would come from him staying after school to pick up his little brother from detention. While he waited for Sasuke to do his time, he had strolled into my classroom to ask me if I had graded his test yet. His parents were anxious to see what his score was and he had thought to ask while he waited. Turns out that I had graded it and as usual he had aced it.

Some idle chit chat was all that it took for the two of us to lock ourselves in my office and get it on, on my desk. As risky as it was, we were really pushing it. We composed ourselves and he took his little brother home. Nothing was revealed and we went on. The third time came from Itachi staying to help out with the homecoming dance. He had come to me asking if I had any beakers he could borrow.

That led to us doing it on the floor under the lab table in the front row. Why we kept doing this was beyond me and what caused us to act so irrational was a mystery. Whatever it was, it was causing things to become a bit tense. I was finding it hard to look anywhere but at Itachi while I spoke to the class. I was finding it hard to watch him and not see any reaction on his face around me.

Normally a teenager would act this way but here I was a twenty seven year old adult acting like a jealous, neglected girlfriend. Often I would try to catch his eye to see if he was thinking of our time together too or if it was just me. So far he avoided my gaze at every turn and kept himself aloof to anything around him. It was starting to grate on my nerves.

The bell rang and once again the class room emptied, except for Itachi. He stayed behind with a frown on his face. I had handed him a test back with a note to see me after class. I know he is irritated by the look he gives the note. Walking to his desk to talk to him, I realize that I am nervous. It happens every time I am near him.

"What do you want to see me about? You know my test is flawless." Itachi says conceitedly. I nod at him with a smile and sit on the desk in front of him.

"Truly. I am wondering more about what goes on in that head of yours during my class. I hate not being able to read you." He smirks and I know he has been doing it on purpose.

"Sorry, Mr. Hoshigaki. I'm not going to swoon or act like a chic every time you look at me." He says with a cocky look.

"So you are messing with me on purpose. Okay. Have it your way. I can always take the boat out by myself next time." I say with a smile.

Itachi scoffs and collects his books. He stands to leave the room and gives me a look that almost makes me rip him into my office for some sinful tutoring.

"Go ahead. It would be lonely and not as fun as the last time you took it out. I won't reveal a single thing about us to anyone, Kisame. Your job and my reputation are riding on this secret." He says it with such maturity and then he is gone.

I am now sure that I made a right choice sleeping with Itachi on that boat and I can't wait to take the boat out again and soon.


End file.
